


break

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Gore, Violene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She underestimates Locus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break

You’re trying to escape the Feds now. At one point, you worked for them. You worked for these lunatics and managed to keep Locus under your command until you realise all along they were the bad guys, that the Feds were not as nice as they were painted to be. You thought they were the good guys. You thought you chose right for once.

You were wrong.

Breaking your little brother and his team out of the Feds’ base is your first goal. You need to get them to the rebels, need to reunite them with the other half of their team and get them the hell off of this planet. This war is not yours, and you are a fool for getting yourself involved in the first place. A fool for thinking the Feds were a good idea; a fool for leaving your brother alone in that canyon.

You get them out of the base without a hitch. You get them reunited with the other half of their team easily.

You underestimate Locus.

He’s brutal when he comes after you. He doesn’t let anything stand in his way. He storms the rebel compound with a squad, doesn’t hesitate once. You see Katie Jensen – the second-in-command of the ‘Dick’ Squad – have the bad luck to cross paths with Locus. You never wanted to see her intestines being ripped from her abdomen and splattered across the floor but it still happens. You never wanted to see Bitters roar with rage and charge at Locus. You never wanted to see the lieutenant get kicked down into the dirt, his neck crushed beneath Locus’s boot a second later.

Palomo’s next. Locus knocks him down, brings his Gravity Hammer down into the kid’s chest, crushing Palomo’s chest plate down into his chest. You see the burst of blood, hear Palomo gasp and gurgle before going silent. Smith and Tucker both shout out, but it’s Smith who goes next, gets knocked onto his knees before Locus grabs his jaw and the back of his head and snaps his head to the side violently with a crack that makes you wince.

You step in.

You charge at Locus, slam your fist into his stomach and send him tumbling backwards. Keep running, see him recover from your hit quickly and get back on his feet. He’s ready for you when you reach him. You catch his right hook with your left arm, grab his other wrist and twist it, make him drop the knife he was clutching. He kicks out, catches you in the stomach and forces you back. Your legs disappear from beneath you a second later. You crash to the ground just as Wash comes out of nowhere and slams into Locus.

They roll across the ground, come a stop with Locus on top Wash. Wash’s helmet has come off; you can see him baring his teeth at Locus. There’s a knife in Locus’s hands, Wash doesn’t see it. You scream out at the last second, see Wash look to you just before Locus stabs the knife into Wash’s throat.

You once saw a teammate get shot in the throat. You once saw him take an entire clip to the throat. You remember your helplessness, the way you could only stare and how it was already too late by the time you moved. You remember this as you see Locus press the knife into Wash’s throat; realise that – once again – you’re too late.

You scream. Don’t think twice before you jump up, tackle Locus off of your little brother and jam the pistol beneath his chin. Pull the trigger one, two, three, four times. Keep shooting until Epsilon screams at you to stop, tells you to get a hold of yourself.

And lean back; look down at your shaking hands, at the body beneath you. See the blood splatter beneath Locus head, the blood on the muzzle of the pistol. Hear the gurgling from behind you and turn quickly. Go back to your brother, because you don’t want him to die alone.

You don’t even try and save him. You know he’s gone. So you just tug your helmet off, make sure that the last thing he sees is your face. Hold his shaking hand and run a hand through his hair, hold back the tears as he chokes on his own blood.

It takes him too long to die. It takes him too long to lie still, to stop drowning in his own blood. You’re vaguely aware of Tucker by your side, of the Reds and Blues behind you. They’re not important to you, not in the wake of your grief.

You don’t care that they’re watching you. You just press your forehead against David’s and scream.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tumblr user kalmoony
> 
> this isn't the best but whatever


End file.
